PSE FAQ
What is Pigskin Empire? Pigskin Empire, also referred to as "PSE" or "PS" is a multiplayer online football game in which players are coaches in the Empire Football Universe.(EFU) Players can seek head or assistant coaching jobs in either the College or Pro ranks within the EFU and try to guide their teams to pigskin success by building and developing their team and developing strategy. How do I get started? First you need to Sign-Up and create your coaching profile. Once you are a coach you need to find a job. When you log-in you will be taken to your "home office" which will be located in the hometown that you selected. To find a jobs scroll over the coach admin tab on the toolbar and click on the job search tab on the drop down. Head Coaches are only hired after the season but can become an assistant any time unless the team is division two which allows you to apply for the head coach any time. If the team has a CPU Head Coach you will get an offer immediately. Otherwise it's up to the player who is the Head Coach of the team you interviewed for. Does it cost anything to play? Pigskin Empire will remain free to play although players have the ability to purchase extra benefits. Will there ever be cash prize awards? Most likely, yes. We have talked about giving away prizes to the coaches of the playoff winning teams. Even more incentive to keep playing! I will have to pay sooner or later right? No! We will always keep P.E. free. We MAY have pay games with extra incentives and prizes in the future but we will always have a free, full-featured game. Are there any rule differences from PSE and real football? There are a few modifications to the rules here in Pigskin Empire. In the college game we have added a playoff system. This system takes the winners of the 11 conferences plus the 5 best at-large teams and runs a single-elimination playoff. The pro game is mostly the same but we use the college rules for overtime situations. I don't know American Football all that well... Although there are slight differences in Pigskin Empire, the general rules of the game are the same as in real life. See Rules of American Football on Wikipedia. What is Empire Time? Empire Time is what the game goes by. If you look at the calendar in your coaches office it shows 1 game every week... that is Empire Time, in real time that means there is a game being played EVERY DAY in your real time. The sim runs off Central Time so all game schedules are scheduled according to the Central Time. In Pigskin Empire, 1 full season takes only 1 month to play, having games every day along with your bye week and offseason time off. The offseason generally lasts no more than 7 days, every 1st of each month is the rollover for the new season... and Midnight Central, is the daily rollover time. What is Rollover? Rollover '''is when the server updates and performs daily tasks. This is when players usually sign, coaching contract offers are given out, amongst other things. If you hear someone say "at rollover" they are referring to the time period of around midnight central time. '''Season Rollover is when the current season ends and the new season begins. This is when the PSE Calendar will update to the next year, coaches' coaching bars will progress or degress, and players will progress or degress in their skill level. Each new season always begins on the 1st of each month and lasts until the end of that month. I'm not getting paid enough on my contract Right now, the money your earn from your contract can not be used to purchase anything or help pay for anything, these updates may come in the future. Depending on what level you are coaching at, College or Pro, you will receive a certain amount of cash that you can use every day at rollover along with a reset of your hours.